A electronic communication network is a collection of two or more computing nodes, which are communicatively coupled via a transmission medium and utilized for transmitting information. Most networks adhere to the layered approach provided by the open systems interconnect (OSI) reference model. The OSI reference provides a seven (7) layer approach, which includes an application layer, (Layer 7), a presentation layer (layer 6), a session layer (Layer 5), a transport layer (Layer 4), a network layer (Layer 3), a data link layer (Layer 2) and a physical layer (Layer 1). Layer 7 through layer 5 inclusive may comprise upper layer protocols, while layer 4 through layer 1 may comprise lower layer protocols. Some networks may utilize only a subset of the 7 OSI layers. For example, the TCP/IP model, or Internet Reference model generally utilizes a 5 layer model, which comprises an application layer, (Layer 7), a transport layer (Layer 4), a network layer (Layer 3), a data link layer (Layer 2) and a physical layer (Layer 1). These five layers can be broken down into a fairly specific set of responsibilities or services, which they provide.
As electronic communication networks become increasingly popular, ways of exchanging data of various types, sizes for a variety of applications and business and consumers alike want network access on more and more devices. Moreover, consumers and business continually want faster network access and/or greater bandwidth on all of their communication devices. Consequently, communicating the increased amounts of data across a network present many challenges to network and system designers and administrators.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.